Baby Blues: Uke Sora One Shots
by gungnirburst
Summary: A collection of one shots centering around Sora as a bottom for various males. Warnings inside. [Chapter 6: Riku/Sora, one-sided Tidus/Sora.]
1. Index 1: Contents and Warnings

When the inspiration to do this struck, I made a beeline to the computer even though it was one in the morning and I was starting to get tired.

Special thanks to **BonneNuit** for inspiring me to do this with her **Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection** for **Bleach**. And I haven't really read much of **Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection** yet (like part of the first official chapter and it's like 82 chapters total…) so I don't want people to yell plagiarism at me because I'm not doing that. How someone can plagiarize a work they haven't read yet is beyond me.

**Warning! This collection will contain most, if not all, of the following: anal sex, oral sex, sexual acts in public places, sex toys, foreplay obviously (with or without sex), handjobs, masturbation, double penetration, threesomes, foursomes, possible moresomes, voyeurism, exhibitionism, fingering, fisting (hopefully done in a tasteful fashion), rimming, bondage, shouta, S&M of varying degrees, various kinks and fetishes, rape, dubious consent, bad language and other vulgarities, violence, Alternate Universes/Alternate Realms, OOC-ness of varying degrees, Sora POVs, angst, depressing themes, drug use, alcohol, self-mutilation, blood and gore, character death, certain character traits, certain character types (like neko, vampire, etc.), and different types of Uke!Sora**

Yeah, that's right. I'm going all out, bitches. XD I just hope I don't embarrass myself in the process because I'm doing a lot of new things here. **And every single one-shot will be smut-ish to a certain degree.** But if you can't handle any of the things I've listed, leave now and don't come back until you can.

**Chapter Pairings (as of thus far)**

Index 1 – Contents and Warnings

1 – Riku x Sora

2 – Demyx x Zexion x Sora, hinted Zexion x Sora

3 – Cloud x Sora

4 – Axel x Sora

5 – Seifer x Sora

6 – Riku x Sora, one-sided Tidus x Sora

7 – Axel x Sora

8 – Marluxia x Sora

9 – Zexion x Sora

10 – Tidus x Sora

11 – Riku x Riku Replica x Sora

12 – Sephiroth x Sora

13 – Demyx x Sora

14 – Roxas x Sora, Riku x Sora

15 – Hayner x Sora

16 – Leon x Cloud x Sora

17 – Axel x Demyx x Zexion x Sora

18 – Cloud x Sora, one-sided Leon x Sora

19 – Xemnas x Sora

20 – Saïx x Sora

(That last one is just gonna be fun—I can just tell. … … … … Note the sarcasm.)

If you have certain plot/theme/pairing requests, don't hesitate to run them by me. Hell, I'll even make Sora do himself if you want. Thank your higher power for futuristic AUs and cloning apparatuses.

**Things I Will Not Do**

**1 – Bestiality. Just no.**

**2 – Pair Sora with overly Disney characters. Like Donald, Goofy, Mickey, etc. This somewhat goes along with the bestiality part, too, I suppose. But all Disney characters aren't necessarily ruled out. Just run it by me and we'll see.**

**3 – Pair Sora with a female under any circumstance. This is a YAOI collection. Not a 'yaoi with a dash of straightness due to a threesome' collection. Females can be around as secondary characters, however.**

**4 – Pair Sora with characters I don't know. This is a hit or miss thing, really, depending on who you pick.**

**5 – Pair Sora with any of Organization XIII members' pre-nobody forms. Except Xehanort, **_**maybe**_**.**

**6 – No gender benders, except for cross-dressing or some sort of visual kei (name for appearing androgynous in Japanese (not sure if it applies to all Asians) culture, for those who don't know) thing. I'm not comfortable writing about vaginas unless it's yuri and that's not gonna be here.**

**7 – No characters from other fandoms. Having Reno come in and be Axel's brother or something is a crossover and we all know it. At least until he actually appears in KH, if ever.**

**8 – No side pairings that don't involve Sora in some fashion. Remember—UKE SORA COLLECTION.**

Other than that, as long as the person is on the Kingdom Hearts character list, I'll do it. Even if I have to push down uncomfortable feelings and mental yells of 'how the hell would this even work!' to write it for you.

…My stomach is hurting already; I'm so nervous right now… Wooo… *deep breaths* Well, better to do it now when I'm willing to expand on my range. I suggest you take the opportunity while it's available. I'm not sure if I'll do something else like this again.

I'll put another thing like this up after Chapter 20 when new ideas and requests come in.

By the way, don't panic if my writing style suddenly changes or doesn't seem like the rest of the chapters sometimes. The way I write a story varies depending on how I form it in my head so I don't think these are all going to be formatted the same way.

Also, the first official chapter will not be put up until I've received at least 10 reviews, even if they're just requests. I want to be sure there are people interested. And I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be able to update this frequently because of certain factors (like no Internet on the computer, but I have it on my phone and I can't update using it), but I will put regular updates and notices on my profile so you'll know what's going on.


	2. Reunion: Riku x Sora

**Title**: Reunion

**Pairing**: Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, form, or design. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Disney, and any of it's other copyright holders. I make no monetary profit with this, being that it is merely fanfiction.

**Summary**: Riku has been away with relatives throughout most of Christmas break. Upon returning, he makes up for some of the time spent away from Sora.

**Specific Warnings**: yaoi, real world AU, sex, anal, fingering, small handjob. Riku—age 18, Sora—17. As far as I'm concerned, this one is set in the United States. Deal with it.

**I apologize for the ridiculously long wait, and thank you for all your patience. Really, I'm sure all the initial hype for this has worn off by now. ^^;; Anyway, I hope I'm not ruining expectations here. Wouldn't it have just been awful if I got everybody so hyped up only for you to find that my writing was crap? *nervous twitch* Forgive me if this does suck, though. Trying to get back into the swing of things. ...And trying to be dirtier. o.e Please enjoy.**

* * *

~****Reunion****~

Coming home never seemed quite as wonderful before, not even after a long school day had clearly whipped him good in the figurative sense. The two-story house still appeared the same as when his parents and he had left about two weeks ago—except for the copious amounts of snow all around—but all Riku cared about at that point was finally being able to go in his room and hopefully be alone for a bit.

The first plane ride over to the Midwest has been uncomfortable. Meeting his aunt and uncle for the first time had been awkward. The entire stay with them while they acted like they already knew everything about him had been a little creepy at best. And, lastly, the plane ride back home had been just as uncomfortable as the first. Now that the whole thing was over and he was taking the opportunity to relax on his bed, Riku didn't particularly fancy the idea of traveling long distances for a good while. Over on the Pacific coast was where he wanted to be from now on.

He never thought he would say this, but winter break this time around had sucked. And not even in the good way either.

Taking in a deep breath, Riku felt himself sink even further into the comforter, the tension in his back from having to sit for hours slipping away. His own scent was calming and comfortable, as opposed to the smell of the guest bedroom he'd been placed in two weeks prior. It wasn't bad per se, more along the lines of strange. Or just downright weird, seeing as how that room had smelled strongly of various types of fruits, due to a couple aroma candles and some air freshener. His aunt was much too girly for his taste upon seeing her, but her fragrance choices were worse in comparison.

He glanced at this wristwatch briefly. His parents were about to go grocery shopping pretty soon. And, since it was ten in the morning, his lazy boyfriend was probably still sleeping. As much as he wanted to go sprinting over to see him, Riku needed to get settled back in first and foremost. Shrugging it off internally, he closed his eyes, deciding to take what he considered to be a well-deserved nap. It wasn't like Sora's house was going to be swallowed up by a black hole any time today—he could just swing by later.

Besides, it wasn't his fault their flight was so early in the morning, thereby scraping off some of his sleeping time.

Though, not fifteen minutes later did a series of loud, almost rushed knocking sound on his door. Sighing softly and palming his face, Riku said, "Come in."

The door opened and shut soon after before someone called out to him, "Riku!"

Bolting upright, he saw Sora standing in his room in the midst of taking off a padded winter coat, the puffy item falling to the floor with barely a sound made. After that was done, he made his way over to the bed quickly—spiky, brunet colored hair bobbing as he moved—then leaned down to wrap his arms around Riku's shoulders in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Riku! I'm so glad you're back! Sora said gleefully, squeezing his friend tightly.

Hugging him in return the best he could, which came down to simply placing his hands on Sora's back over his shoulder blades, Riku replied,"Yeah... Me too.

They continued to hold each other despite the odd position of their embrace, basking in the other person's presence. Sora finally pulled away a minute later, standing up straight and flashing his lover a big, cheerful grin. Riku had to admit that as many times as he'd seen that smile, it always seemed like the first time whenever it was directed at him.

Twisting around the bottom of his red t-shirt in his fingers, Sora asked with a tilt of his head, "So how was your trip?"

"Dull and boring."

"Heh, you're always bored."

"Mmm, mostly," the elder teen replied before giving Sora a good once over with his eyes.

Sora hadn't changed at all from when he last saw him, as expected. He was still all cute and bubbly with what Riku could only assume was excess energy, though he appeared calmer now, if only a little. He was all bright smiles and innately cheerful disposition toward anything and everything. Perhaps a little too much so, but, regardless, his childhood friend turned lover was practically expected to be an adorable entity in the world.

An adorable entity he hadn't so much as touched in two weeks that seemed longer than they really were.

"Hey...are they gone?" Riku asked out of nowhere.

Sora's grin faded, replaced with a confused look. "Who?"

Resisting the urge to reach over and thump the smaller boy on the forehead, Riku answered, "My parents."

The bright smile returned, if not increasing twofold. "Oh, yeah. They were pulling out the driveway when I came in."

"Good. Now come here."

Riku hauled Sora over by his forearms, placing the other teen in his lap and lying back on the length of the bed. Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling them closer together, he claimed the brunet's mouth in a kiss before any protests could be made. After having only heard Sora's voice while he was away, he wasn't about to take not kissing him as soon as possible.

The other hand slid down Sora's back until it found his boyfriend's butt, squeezing one of the fleshy mounds slightly for good measure and soaking in the resulting muffled whimper. Honestly, Riku had missed Sora very much for many reasons, but with that pining for his adorable, little Sora came the yearning for sex as well. Plus, he hadn't once masturbated since leaving, because the thought of touching himself in that place was wholly disturbing in and of itself, so he couldn't help being a tad overeager.

Their tongues soon met in a mesh of lips and slippery saliva—licking, stroking, and sucking each other for all they were worth. Sora tasted so sweet, like cherry flavored candy, which was the brunet's favorite treat that he enjoyed quite often. Just imagining his lovable boyfriend relishing in the preferred sweet made Riku clutch him tighter, giving the small, globular cheek in his palm another squeeze.

Upon parting—pink tongues untangling as they pulled away—Sora let out a shuddering breath. Blue eyes opened to stare down at his taller lover. "Riku..."

Admittedly, Riku hadn't thought of how Sora would respond to his abrupt advance. But after hearing his voice call to him softly, any form of restraint he'd possessed before was gone—gone to teenaged hormones and abstinence.

"Hey, slow down a little," Sora said as the silver-haired teen pulled at his shirt. When the discarded garment met the carpeted floor, Riku worked on unzipping his own vest. "I haven't even—hah!" A soft bite to his left nipple interrupted his protest, a gasp spilling from his lips. A short lick soon soothed the sting momentarily, gentle suction from lips occurring the next instant.

The hand on his rear slipped into his jeans and boxers, the middle finger rubbing at his entrance between his cheeks, making him shudder. "Sorry," Riku said softly, laving at his clavicle. "But I can't wait."

Sitting them both up to where Sora was seated on his thighs, Riku incessantly stroked the hole that was beginning to quiver under his touch, unbuttoning his partner's pants in the process. Passing a teasing caress over the rising erection before him, he leaned up for another kiss, which was gladly returned. The brunet had missed this sort of intimacy and would have rather had more verbal interaction before getting to it, but, in his own defense, Riku knew that he liked it when his bottom was played with. A simple caress down there was enough to make him submit to sex if he'd been hesitant about it beforehand.

Disconnecting them with a final lick, Riku tugged lightly on the other's belt loops. "Take off your pants."

Sora did as he was told back off a ways to remove his pants and boxers easier, watching on as a tube of lubricant was retrieved from within the bedside dresser and the rest of Riku's garments meeting the floor along with his. The difference in size between the two normally was plain to see, but Riku's body was bigger with toned muscles over nice skin. Where Sora was the epitome of cute, Riku was decidedly sexy in a badass sort of way.

Honestly, Sora enjoyed the contrast. And, of course, watching Riku lube himself up for sex was something only he could see, thankfully. Then again, seeing his lover do anything sexual to himself was too sexy.

Straddling his boyfriend's hips once more, the brunt admired the larger frame with his hands, running them on a firm chest, fingertips passing over pert nipples. He spread his legs wider, feeling slick fingers prod at his small opening before one breached in, gentle and rubbing away the tension. Sora bit his bottom lip as he was fingered slowly, the pace increasing gradually with the number of digits entering his body. Carefully, he began to rock back onto those fingers invading him deeply, readjusting himself to their feel and width. When they pressed firm into his sensitive prostate, however, he stilled as his back arched hard and his head snapped back with a jerk, a loud cry coming out of his mouth. "Haaaah...!"

This allowed Riku to assault his neck with kisses and nibbles, the length of the older boy's hair sticking to his shoulders and back as he continued to produce sweat. Even strands of Sora's own hair were attaching themselves to his forehead.

Panting hotly with three fingers inside him, Sora whimpered softly "C-Come on... I'm—mmmhh—ready..."

The fingers eased out, Riku littering kisses anywhere he could reach as he positioned Sora, pushing his hardened length in gradually, into the warmth naturally given off by the human body. Riku groaned at the feel, tightness and squirming muscles enveloping him. "Yeah, that's good..."

Meanwhile, Sora was tying to become accustomed to penetration again after having not done it lately. There was still that sensation of being oddly filled and a bit of a burn, but these were normal pains at this point in time. By the time he was seated down on Riku all the way, his intakes of air had turned sharp and unsteady. Feeling both his bottom and the erection inside of him throb in time with each other made it seem like he had more than one heartbeat other than the one pounding hastily in his chest.

Riku titled his head up, kissing a reddened cheek. "You okay?"

Sora nodded. "Mhmm..."

The spiky-haired boy cautiously moved up a little, hissing softly when he went back down. Repeating the process a few times, his insides gave way to the intrusion. Riku soon joined in his movements, hips rising up to meet his down stroke, a short moan escaping from Sora's throat. The internal friction turned more pleasurable the more they shifted together, going deeper and further up each time. Everything was kept distinctly slow at first, if only for Sora's comfort.

Fingertips came up to play with stiff, pebbly nipples as Riku increased the speed of his thrusting slightly, pinching the little nubs delicately. If anything, the extra stimulus made the brunet whimper and moan even more, which Riku undoubtedly liked.

"Aaaahh...Riku..."

Riku suddenly pushed the younger teen unto his back, hovering over him and lifting a leg to rest on his hip so he could thrust easier, the skinny limb soon wrapping around his waist. Sora yelped out loud when Riku pushed in and out of him more rapidly, but the sound ended off with a shaky moan. He could hardly keep up with the bigger teen's pace due to the repeated rubbing that only made him quake and cry harder. The passion was relentless and burning, filling him up and going out before coming back in again fast.

He wasn't sure what caused Riku to brusquely start taking him in such a speedy manner, but it would be a lie to say he didn't like it. Especially after his prostate was located and stimulated in rapid fire succession.

"Aaaah...Ri—nnngh...haaah..." Sora cried out helplessly under the onslaught, barely being able to articulate.

Viewing Sora closely as he writhed and shuddered, he looked all over the boy from the flushed cheeks and heaving chest down to the hard organ dripping liquid onto his stomach, absorbing all into his brain until his eyes landed on the point of their joining, nearly groaning at the sight. Seeing the smaller body taking him in like that, working him, and stretching itself again and again to allow him entry—it was, for lack of a better word, hot.

A gasp left the brunet's lips when Riku grasped his engorged penis, stroking and jerking him closer to climax. And if that wasn't enough, the other hand reclaimed one of his butt cheeks and gripped the squishy flesh, opening him up a little more to where he was thrusted in deeper, penetrated harder.

"Gaaa... Riku, I—"

"That's it." Riku leaned down, pausing to nip at Sora's chin. "Come on; let it go."

"Haaaaah!"

It wasn't long before Sora's orgasm took place, shooting white all over Riku's fingers, anal muscles spasming tight, back arching hard. The silver-haired teen released as well after a few more plunges, hot essence coating Sora's already heated insides and warming them even further, making him whimper softly.

The couple held each other afterwards, lungs fighting for much need breath. Riku shifted up to kiss his boyfriend once more, the affection returned exhaustedly, before settling himself down to lay on Sora for a bit. All was quiet and serene for the moment, other than their breathing steadily calming back into an ordinary state as the seconds passed by. Sora blinked his eyes groggily, enjoying the silence that was progressively lulling him into falling asleep.

At least, until Riku decided to speak up and break the calm. "Let's go again."

"What? But I'm tired!" Sora whined back, trying to ignore the fact that his lover was growing hard inside him.

"I'm not done yet," Riku murmured, nuzzling into Sora's sweaty neck and nipping an earlobe.

"B-But, Riku, I—unghhhh..."

Undone and quivering with a single thrust—perfect.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Lol, this has actually been the central idea for this one for a couple months now. I just find it ironic that I'm actually getting it out in December. Funny how stuff works out like that. XD Anyhow, I've taken on most - if not all - the requests and prompts I've gotten so far, even if I haven't told you if I have. I'll still accept more if anybody has one. I'd like for the next section of this to be solely for requests and/or prompts. Please Review!

* * *

**Thank You (Reviewers,** _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **ChocolateVamp**, **phantombullets240**, **Boo**, **loling**, **00. Indigo .Eyes .00**, **Blacksenbonzakura2**, **AineRain**, **Keystar**, **Gomez389**, **OneWithNoAccount**, **_CaroTheVamp_**, **YummmSoraAbuse**, **_alegria13_**, **reader713**, **_Irexmaed_**, _Animeluver2456_, _AniseTokunaga_, AnsemMesna, Arianna Nevaz Roo, conniepuce, IcePrincessKitana, Magically Adept, Segaaa, Sessho-cham'sWoman

It's a good thing I check to see if pennames have been changed every now and then...

* * *

**Question**: Smut-ish? What do you mean...Smut-"ish"? You mean pure shamless smut right? Right? Riiiight?

**keade**: ... *slowly raises eyebrow* Fretting already, are we? What I mean by "smut-ish" is that every chapter will contain sexual activity to a certain degree, but not all of them will have penetration in it. I'd like to think smut doesn't have to be buttsex all the time, but that may just be me... But for real, there are some pretty serious stories in the line up here, especially the Saïx/Sora. That one will probably be like O_O for some people before they're even done while I'll just be sitting back and waiting for the reviews. ...And the screaming. The horrendous and anguished screaming...


	3. Sharing: Demyx x Zexion x Sora

**Title**: Sharing

**Pairing**: Demyx x Zexion x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, form, or design. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Sqaure Enix, Disney, and any of it's other copyright holders. I make no monetary profit with this, being that it is merely fanfiction.

**Summary**: Mostly PWP. And fail title is fail, lol. XD

**Specific Warnings**: yaoi, PWP, real world AU, anal, slight fingering (like mentioned but not exactly elaborated on) double penetration (excuse me if it's bad, first time writing it), threesome, not much talking going on. By the way, there is no underlying Zemyx in here. They's just be willing to share even though it involves seeing each other in the naked. :p

**I thought I could make the original hinted Zexion x Sora part work out at first. And I did try to work this in a way where that part would work and still have the threesome intact, but every way I turned it just didn't seem to flow right. So I just took it out. Besides, I like this more, even if I had to start over from scratch. Please enjoy.**

* * *

~****Sharing****~

The beginning of this wasn't exactly subtle. Two older boys had moved into the house next to his together several months ago—Demyx and Zexion they were. Upon Sora meeting them for the first time, both men began showing an interest in him practically right away and continued to do so from that day on. Demyx was pretty much open about it, saying how cute the brunet was on a near constant basis and being very touchy. Zexion, on the other hand, had a bit more finesse with it, letting his body language do the majority of the talking and dropping a compliment every now and then when he felt like it. They were virtually with him all the times of the day, at school and his at home when his parents would allow.

Granted there was a competition of sorts for which person Sora would end up going with. The brunet didn't exactly like this at first, since he was slightly uncomfortable with having two people chasing after him simultaneously since that had never happened before.

But after a while of it, Sora did come to like both of them a lot, to the point where he couldn't bring himself to choose between them. And it made picking all the more difficult to do, which resulted in him stringing them along for a bit longer. The situation got worse when they started making more open advances at him when the other wasn't around, Zexion having nearly kissed him while in the library and Demyx almost doing the exact same thing with him pinned against the wall in the empty at the time except for them boys' locker room.

It wasn't until he ending up making out with both of them at nearly the same time on his living room couch—how that had happened he wasn't all too sure—that this information had come out. Then a precarious kind of agreement was reached.

They would share Sora, at least until he could make a choice, if ever.

He went on dates with both them separately for a time, but then those slowly started turning into a three person dates, usually with the other person just tagging along and it being a more friendly affair than anything. Then those turned into actual three person dates, though it was more like Demyx and Zexion going out with Sora than a dating trio. He never understood why the two other boys would never quite do anything with each other, but he let it slide anyway.

And now here Sora was, lying on his side between them on the bed in Demyx's room, Demyx at his front and Zexion at his back, both of them pressing against him closely.

This night wasn't much different than any other at first. They'd gotten on the couch in the living room after another not quite a trio date, eventually leading to Sora being kissed and groped by the two. But a hand had gone a little too far up one of his thighs and he had let out a small moan. More like a pleasured exhale of breath than a real moan, but it had caught the other boys' attention regardless. Suddenly, there had been hands everywhere, touching him, going underneath his clothes, taking the garments off one by one. And then there were mouths, kissing and licking and sucking on his bare skin that had swifty heated up.

At the time, he supposed he was all right with it; he liked them very much after all and he figured this would have happened at some point.

He didn't expect to have both of them inside him at the same time, though—after being thoroughly prepared with fingers and much lubricant.

A pair of hands were holding his hips in place while another hand had one of his legs up in the air, but he was still shaking a little. He'd just had his virginity taken by two people—which he surely hadn't predicted would happen at all. But he felt so full, stretched wide and stuffed, and it hurt like hell. They tried to comfort him of course, but it wasn't counteracting the physical pain caused by their intrusions very much.

He could barely breathe right from feeling so hot and sweaty while in between two equally hot and sweaty bodies. And he could feel their arousals throbbing inside him, pulsing against his walls and against each other like twin heartbeats. Everything just felt so raw and clearly new to him.

He was still panting with his eyes closed when Demyx called out to him. "Sora..." He didn't see Demyx's face coming closer, but he felt the blond kiss his lips softly. "It'll be okay."

The brunet let out a shaky breath before opening his eyes, seeing Demyx smiling at him warmly. He couldn't help but grin back a little bit—Demyx's smiles were contagious that way.

A gentle kiss was pressed against one of his shoulder blades, Zexion's thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. Zexion was very good with words, but he must have felt that he couldn't make it any better with words right now, choosing instead to be soothing physically.

Eventually, Sora gave a consenting nod. He wasn't quite ready for them to initiate movement yet, but it was better to just start already rather than making them wait longer.

Rubbing their noses together, Demyx moved inside Sora first, pulling out slowly then going back in. Sora cringed, but the blond kept on moving, trying to be as gentle as possible until the younger boy got used to it. Zexion joined in soon enough, and it wasn't long before a set rhythm was found. One sliding out while the other one pushed in, then the process happening again, over and over.

He wasn't all too positive about when it happened, but their combined thrusting finally started to feel good to the brunet. However, when one of them—he wasn't sure which one it was—hit that pleasure spot inside him, a long moan forced its way from his throat, and any pain from before mostly melted away. This proceeded in the same fashion, with them touching his prostate in turns and making him cry out and squirm. Sora managed to twist over onto his front a bit, his hands clenching into fists and the pace of his breathing increasing to full out panting. The sensations felt so amazing, even more so whenever he would gradually push back against them from time to time.

When they both pressed in at the same time, though neither going all the way in, Sora did a full body writhe against them, the muscles inside him sporadically spasming and squeezing their erections. It burned, but it didn't dampen the intense pleasure that shot right up his spine and into his brain, nor did it stop the loud cry from leaving his mouth. After he'd calmed, it went back to the previous one going in and the other coming out thrusting motions. Sora wasn't sure he could handle it if they went inside at the same time again, not without reaching his end afterwards.

"Sora...does this...feel good?" Demyx asked between kisses.

"Mmhmm," Sora practically whined back, his eyes shut so tight he was tearing up some.

Zexion abandoned holding his hips in favor bringing his upper body closer, to where his back was pressed against Zexion's chest, hardened nipples pressing into his shoulder blades. His quickened breath fanned over Sora's ear, a small grunt slipping through.

"Sora..." Zexion whispered out before nuzzling his face into the brunet's neck, littering the area with kisses and the occasional suck before stopping that and moving Sora's head so he could kiss those lips.

Sora was on the verge of reaching overload at any given minute, and Demyx having taken up the task of playing with his nipples with his free hand and mouth was only making that moment become even closer. His chest heaved up and down fast, the older boys' collective movements into him having become faster in the past few minutes.

Demyx was the first to let go, the hot feeling of his release causing Sora to soon cry out his completion, Zexion following after with a strained calling of Sora's name and his arms tightening around the smaller body he was holding.

They pulled out of Sora one at a time, the younger boy promptly turning over onto his stomach, not fancying sleeping on his back tonight after all that. The leg that had been raised up in the air protested some to being down again, but he ignored it in order to achieve a comfortable position.

Moments passed by with some sounds of shifting and movement, and he simply laid there very content until something warm and wet passed between his cheeks, most likely a washcloth. He hissed a little since his entrance was now rather sensitive. Afterward, two bodies spooned up against him, Zexion at his right and Demyx at his left, one arm from both people going around his waist and a kiss from them each being planted upon his temples.

Sora knew he was going to be hurting pretty badly by tomorrow. He didn't care much for that at the moment, though. If anything, he was glad that his first time was with these two, but he could tell them that after he got some rest.

It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't stop himself from doing so even if he wished to. His boyfriends had practically wore him out. At least it was in a good way.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I sincerely apologize if this doesn't meet up to any expectations. The fact I was able to write this at all right now surprises me greatly. ...And now I shall momentarily avoid checking my email out of embarrassment. *hides face in hands* Please Review!

* * *

**Thank You (Reviewers,** _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Segaaa**, **_ben4kevin_**, **reader713**, **phantombullets270**, **silvershiningcrest**, **Confusion No Hime**, **algeria13**, **Kichou**, **HeidiFox**, **_XxLovelyxStitchesxX_**, **CaroTheVamp**, **_KiNgDoMhEaRtSfAnFiCs_**, _Amarante96_, _cami-chan64_, _Hikari Tsukiyomi_, _Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep_, _PunkRiku_, _sawyersweet_, _Tailwal Yagami_, CutieHeartless, DiabolicaJeevas, GloomyMoggle, Kingdom of Zetalnarury-88, Misaki Takahashi, so very simple, Suutefu, SweetObscenity, xDestined

* * *

**To silvershiningcrest**—In regard to your request of TerraxSora or VentusxSora, I sadly have to say that I haven't played BBS yet, nor have I watched the scenes on YouTube for that matter. I have absolutely NO clue about either of their characterizations whatsoever. So if you, or anybody else reading this for that matter, could give me some kind of personality description, I suppose I could _attempt_ this for you—can't promise it just yet. Also, it'd be good if I could have a personality description of Vanitas as well. Putting this info in a review or PM is fine with me. 


	4. Mistake: Cloud x Sora

**Title**: Mistake

**Pairing**: Cloud x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, form, or design. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Sqaure Enix, Disney, and any of its other copyright holders. I make no monetary profit with this, being that it is merely fanfiction.

**Summary**: Cloud never forgets his follies. Even after years, they still come back to haunt him. And one involving Sora still continues to plague him. Fail title is fail again.

**Specific Warnings**: yaoi, KHverse AR, slight violence, anal, angst-like over thinking Cloud. Set in some distant future in KHverse where Sora's legal age. ...18 basically. And since I like it, Cloud's still in his outfit from KH2/AC/whatever. And let's pretend he's still in Radiant Garden.

**Guess who decided to crawl out her hole and update this shit. Now prepare for a lot of Cloud up in your face. :3 Please enjoy.**

* * *

~****Mistake****~

Cloud didn't like being in the residential area of Radiant Garden very much. For a man that preferred solitude more and more often these days, the district was much too crowded and loud for him. But, despite his need for alone time and having his own setup outside town, he did require necessities—like food for one—from time to time.

Even during these trips he remained quiet. Not many people living in this world approached him very often, other than Aerith and Leon to a lesser extent. Tifa was still trying to reach out to him, but he had gotten good at hiding from her over the years. He had his own matters to take care of before he could allow himself to see her.

At the moment, though, things were pretty much docile. Sephiroth had been rather inactive as of late, but that didn't mean he wasn't still around, just waiting for Cloud to come find him. Sometimes it even felt like his enemy was watching him from someplace in the shadows. He wouldn't put it past Sephiroth, honestly. The man obviously had nothing better to do than torment Cloud, if only in thought and not presence.

The blond let out a silent breath, pushing the thoughts aside for the moment. Continuing his walk down a scarcely occupied street, he peered into the various shops in search of what all he needed. If everything went smoothly, he wasn't going to be in town much longer.

It wasn't until a few more minutes of his wandering that somebody decided to bother him.

"Hey, Cloud!"

Cloud suppressed a flinch. If he learned anything over the years, it was that he would recognize that voice anywhere. And that he certainly wasn't keen on hearing it.

He turned his body toward the voice just in time to see a brunet boy run up to him, big smile in place and eyes shining brightly.

Sora straightened up in front of the blond, standing to his full height that had increased a little more over time. His hair remained a spiked mess atop his head and his body had noticeably filled out as well. He was still pretty slim, but some muscle had been added onto his frame as the result of many different battles.

Though, it seemed age did nothing to deter his cheerful nature, if that smile was anything to go by.

Sora grinned wider at Cloud's nonverbal acknowledgment and said, "Hi, Cloud. How's it goin'?"

Everything inside Cloud wanted to look away from that beaming face, but that would bring about questions he wasn't willing to answer just yet.

"Fine."

Sora appeared to not notice his lie and continued on.

"So you doing anything right now? I was thinking that we could fight again. You know, like last time? I wanna see if I can do any better against you."

At that, Cloud tensed up marginally. While he did need to stay in good physical shape constantly—mostly in preparation for whenever his next battle with Sephiroth would take place—the thought of fighting Sora again, even if wasn't going to be a serious exchange, wasn't something he was willing to do right now.

Still, Sora looked him in the face, patiently awaiting an answer to his request.

"...Maybe some other time," Cloud replied finally, moving until he had his back to Sora.

That last time had been a mistake.

It wasn't going to happen again.

Sora blinked at him, a smile soon lifting his lips. "Okay. Well, I'll be here for a while if you change your mind."

Cloud merely nodded and then walked away.

oOo

_Metal clanged against metal as the Buster Sword and the Keyblade hit each other once more as the two fighters battled it out at the start of the rocky path leading to the world's castle. Sora had his weapon up in defense while Cloud was striking in the offensive, his impressive blade bearing down on the teen trying to avoid getting hit. Finally, the brunet pushed the large sword aside and jumped back, bracing himself for another attack._

_Cloud regained his usual fighting stance before charging at Sora once again._

_Their fight continued on in this fashion for a while, both switching between offense and defense when called for and their weapons coming together countless times. So far, Sora had managed a few hits on Cloud while the blond was mainly focusing on wearing his opponent down. Adrenaline rushing and blood pumping fast, they fought on, waiting for the chance to take the other down._

_Eventually, Sora stumbled a little when moving back and Cloud took the opportunity given to him. Rushing forward, he knocked the boy's weapon from his hands, pushing him back against a rock wall and grabbing a hold of both wrists with a recently freed hand. Pining them securely above Sora's head and rendering him unable to fight back, Cloud had claimed victory._

_The younger's chest heaved in the attempt to regain his breath, sweat glistening on his forehead and making strains of his hair stick to the skin. All the while, Cloud stayed silent, looking down his recently conquered and panting adversary with his sword still gripped in his other hand._

_"Man! You never let up, do you?" Sora said, a laugh slipping from his lips afterward._

_It was obvious the brunet was unaware of Cloud staring at him. Or rather, staring at his mouth. And even Cloud wasn't sure when his gaze had fixed itself there._

_"You really got me, Cloud." Sora's hands twisted in Cloud's grip. "I'll have to be more careful next time."_

_The sound of the Buster Sword hitting the dirt ground occurred next. Cloud separated Sora's hands and, instead of letting them go, took one in each of his own, threading their fingers after pressing them back against the hard rock surface. This seemed to draw Sora's attention, and he looked up, barely blinking once before Cloud leaned down and pressed their lips together._

_It wasn't particularly a sweet gesture, but softness replaced that. The gentle pressure lingered on for several more moments until the older man pulled back, opening stormy blue eyes that had closed at some point. Upon realizing what he had just done, those same eyes widened considerably. Cloud let go of Sora's hands and stepped back, staring at the boy who was staring back at him, looking just as wide-eyed as he was. But when Sora's finger went up to touch the lips he had just kissed, Cloud briskly picked up his sword and left as faster as he could._

Cloud sighed to himself while perched on a ledge. Memories were such a double-edged sword.

Sora was fifteen when that happened. And ever since then, Cloud had been doing his best to avoid the Keybearer as much as humanly possible.

At first, the blond wasn't sure why he had done that. He guessed that some part of him craved Sora's light, wanted to possess it for himself since his own was mostly gone. But wanting that light involved wanting the boy, and that thought would come to plague him constantly for the next few years. Though, he did vaguely wonder on occasion if Sephiroth had seen that exchange and was just biding his time to use that information to wound Cloud further sometime in the future.

It was bad enough that he remembered his mistake practically everyday since then, but the chance of Sephiroth knowing about it was even worse.

Cloud sighed again, moving to stand up.

At this rate, this action was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

oOo

Sora had gotten better at combat. Much better, actually. Though, Cloud was still regretting agreeing to a spar. How that even happened he wasn't sure at this point—though it probably had something to do with several days of being pestered. Although, he had to admit the brunet was doing much better than he expected. Sora handled himself with a bit more finesse and power, barely faltering in his strikes and getting right back up if knocked down.

In any other situation, Cloud would almost say he was impressed, if only in his head. But he was more distracted by the his past action. He absolutely dreaded the inevitable moment when Sora would bring it up. He was slightly surprised it hadn't already popped up during the last few days, but that was a small relief in and of itself.

It was probably some kind of irony that they were currently battling in the same place where the kiss had happened.

When the fight was called in a time-out so they could catch a breath, Cloud sat down, laying his sword next to him. Sora promptly sat down in front of him not a foot away, much to the blond's inner chagrin. He didn't show this on the outside, though.

"...You've improved," Cloud said aloud, his words more like an observation rather than a compliment.

Sora laughed in the midst of panting, the sound light and soft in Cloud's ears. "Yeah. I've had a lot of practice."

Cloud hummed in response, feeling slightly more than uncomfortable. If anything, the sweat on Sora's skin and the laughter in his eyes was a little more appealing than the blond could stand. These urges bubbling up inside him were beyond his understanding, as they always were since that incident whenever Sora managed to get close or when he came up in Cloud's thoughts. He hoped Sora was going to leave soon so he could have time to collect himself again.

It was silent for a time other than the sound of breathing and the occasional bodily shift.

But Sora chose to break that silence first.

"So...we're never gonna talk about it, huh?"

Cloud tensed up, though he wasn't sure if Sora saw this. "Talk about what."

"You know..." Sora hesitated for a few strained seconds. "When you kissed me."

Cloud's head lowered, staring at his lap. "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true."

If it was possible, Cloud tensed up even more, his hands curling into fists. He could almost feel his knuckles turning white from how tightly his hands were clenched. He wanted to run.

"That... That wasn't supposed to happen."

A pause. "What if...I said I was okay with it?"

Cloud snapped his head up at that, catching the sight of Sora looking off to the side, teeth chewing nervously at his bottom lip and a light blush dusting his cheeks. And once again, he found his eyes drawn to that mouth.

"I-I...I didn't mind it, y'know. It felt really...nice."

It was like a switch had been flipped in his brain. Like something buried deep down inside had been dug up. Cloud didn't remember much after Sora spoke those words, the pace of things having been blurred by touches and sounds and flashes of color from discarded clothing. Time slowed back down when the erection between his legs was pushed all the way into Sora's willing body.

Cloud's black vest was still on and all the way unzipped, his pants undone and pushed down to his thighs, his body propped up on his knees. On the other hand, the brunet teen was completely naked and trembling on his back underneath him, eyes shut tight and breathing hard.

Still gloved fingers dug into the ground above Sora's head, his other hand holding onto one of the boy's legs, keeping the limb off the ground. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and ears, the pulsating organ fit to burst. He hadn't anticipated on how good it would feel inside Sora. Really, he hadn't counted on this happening at all, but it was and he found that he couldn't stop.

With Sora still shaking lightly from the initial penetration, Cloud began to pull out a little, pushing back in with a squeeze the leg in his hand. His hips soon picked up a rhythm, his strokes short and slow as he moved in and out of the hole that was virtually sucking him in, the muscles in his back rippling with the motions. Sora's hands had clenched into fists, his neck arching and pushing his head back into the dirt.

A tremor shook the teen's entire form. "Ahh..."

After a thrust that was a bit harder than the others before, Sora's eyelids lifted up gradually.

"Mmmm...Cloud," Sora whimpered, reaching a hand out to the blond, face flushed and eyes smoldered with a want that burned hot.

A short breath left Cloud at the sight presented to him, and he leaned down, stopping his thrusts and claiming Sora's mouth and feeling the teen moan against his lips. Lips parted shortly after and wet tongues came together between the gap, licking and twisting around their counterpart. The kiss broke, and Cloud pressed his forehead to Sora's, his eyes gone dark with desire.

Lifting himself back up, he resumed pushing in and out of Sora slowly, feeling the muscles inside shift and stretch repeatedly to accommodate his girth. A hand touched the lower part of the arm holding Sora's leg and grabbed onto it, Cloud soon feeling the brunet moving himself back against him, meeting his hips with every inward thrust. The change in movement proved positive as Sora began moaning and gasping lightly in response to the intrusions.

Sora squeezed his arm, eyes locked onto his face with a hazy look. "Haaah, Cloud..."

Abandoning the leg in his hold, Cloud leaned down once more, his hips starting a faster pace. His mouth soon found Sora's chest, and he could feel the teen's heart palpitating quickly against his lips. Tasting the smooth skin with a flick of his tongue, he then laid a pattern kisses across the flesh, soon coming to a nipple and taking it between his teeth. The pebbled bud felt different on his tongue, but he sucked it nonetheless, a small moan and a shiver from Sora as a result.

A pair of arms wrapped around his back, Sora's lower body becoming more insistent with its pushing against him. Cloud moved his head up to reclaim the teen's lips, his thrusts gaining speed and power behind them. Fingers dug into his back and nails pressed hard into his skin through the vest fabric, but he didn't cease.

Sora broke their kiss to breathe, a string of moans and cries leaving him as his body rocked with the motions. Cloud's thumb rubbed over the nipple not touched during his earlier ministrations, and a keening whine escaped Sora's throat.

A sound akin to a growl came from Cloud, the yielding hole around his erection threatening to make him come. Sora suddenly arched against him with a pleasured cry, his smaller body spasming, and Cloud felt something wet touch his abdomen just before the muscles encasing him contracted wildly. A few more thrusts later had the feeling of release flashing over him, grunting and fingers flexing in the dirt all the while.

With Sora breathing hard and trembling beneath him, Cloud stayed stilled, trying to catch his own breath as well. He pressed a kiss on the corner of Sora's mouth when the shudders became less in frequency.

A silence passed over them, and Cloud wondered what he was supposed to do now. Realization over what he did had done sunk in deep, and his lips formed into a tense line.

"Don't..." Sora panted some more, his right hand coming up to the back of Cloud's head, fingers burying themselves in his spiky blond hair. "Don't avoid me anymore, okay?"

Cloud merely gazed at the boy breathing deeply below him. The boy that was clutching onto him as if he didn't want him to get up and leave. The boy he had spent so much time hiding from. The boy that had just willing let him take his body. The boy who was asking him to stop running away.

Finally, his eyes closed and he nodded.

"All right."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Omg sort of plot whaaaaat? Haha, I'm surprised myself. This isn't exactly what I had in mind at first, but it works. Pfft, as long as it's done I really don't care much anymore. Anyway, can I just say I love the comments you guys send me? If I could send love in a box I would. There would be boxes of love all over the place. Boxes of love and rainbows and cake. Please Review!

* * *

**Thank You (Reviewers,** _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **phantombullets240**, **Hatemylife68**, **_Arianna Nevaz Roo_**, **Kichou**, **_Blacksenbonzakura2_**, **apple-gel**, **Confusion No Hime**, **_UkeRikuLover_**, **_SlashLover93_**, **XxLovelyxStitchesxX**, _CrstalSelena_, _Madame Xela_, _Rock4Rox_, _snowangel66_, _X- The Randomist -X_, ChibiHikariIchi, loveyaoigirl4ever, Terrify


	5. Firestarter: Axel x Sora

**Title**: Firestarter

**Pairing**: Axel x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, form, or design. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Disney, and any of its other copyright holders. I make no monetary profit with this, being that it is merely fanfiction.

**Summary**: This has no plot. Just club + Axel and Sora = sex in a random room. It's just short porny smutty porn.

**Specific Warnings**: yaoi, real world AU, PWP, anal, Sora bottoming from the top. FYI, I see Axel as having something of a dirty mouth during sex. Just saying.

**I wasn't even gonna call this one Firestarter at first because I thought it was too much of a cliché throwback to Axel's powers in the games, but then I remembered the song by that title and was like, "Dude, Prodigy!" so I downloaded it and listened to it as I wrote and then didn't care anymore. Please enjoy.**

* * *

~****Firestarter****~

* * *

Two people occupied the middle of a room that was closed off from prying eyes. Clothes were littered on the floor near the locked door, spread out blues and blacks and reds overlapping in crisscrosses and piles of various fabric. The outside boomed with loud music that seemed to shake the ground and a person's insides as it pulsed hard and fast in a continuous beat.

Axel was on his back with his spiked red hair laid out behind his head and looking up at the person nestled so snugly in his lap. He'd only briefly caught the other's name beforehand—something like Sora if he remembered correctly.

Panting and tightly holding Axel's hand in midair for leverage, Sora sat as still as he could through the small trembles shaking his body against his will. Blushing a light pink, he shifted his legs around, searching for a better position for them, mindful of the erection spreading his hole wide.

Laughing softly, Axel said with a low voice, "Y'know, you actually pretty good on my cock like that."

If Sora was in his right state of mind, he would have hit the man upside his head for saying something that lewd. As it was, a heat that nearly felt like being burned kept him reasonably distracted. A single look into those green eyes had started a fire in Sora's blood, and it only smoldered hotter as they got closer.

Using his legs and the hand he was holding, Sora began to lift himself up, the slide of Axel's engorged length coming out making him twitch. With that movement, Axel's other hand took hold of his right hip, fingers gripping into one of his ass cheeks, his thumb pressing into a slightly protruding hip bone.

Sora started out slow at first, grinding and rotating his pelvis whenever he seated himself back down fully, getting himself used to the motions gradually. He squeezed and stroked repeatedly, finding satisfaction in the feel of Axel's cock inside him, pressing in deep and rubbing him everywhere it could reach. Having Axel underneath him with the barest hint of a smirk on his lips made Sora feel slightly more empowered, more in control.

Soon, though, the rhythm was lost to what had become a literal bouncing in Axel's lap, his fingers clutching harder on Axel's hands. Enraptured moans fell out of his mouth continuously and he breathed in deeply through his nose, the sound of skin slapping together filling his ears along with the pounding techno music the club was playing. Pupils blown wide with arousal amongst the outer circle of blue, a particularly strong wave of pleasure made his anal muscles flex and he pressed himself down harder in response. Sora burned hotter with the fire that started it all, his blood racing and his body feeling fantastic.

Somehow, Axel must have found this funny for whatever reason because he laughed once more, even if it was slightly more breathless than the first. "Whoa, you really want it, huh?"

"Sh..." A gasp slipped from Sora's mouth. "Shut up...!"

Sora could feel the pulsating beats from outside pounding in his chest alongside his fast pumping heart, the throbbing bass vibrating through his smaller body as he continued to ride Axel as best he could, his own erection moving up and down with him and aching to let go. In all the background noise and blood rushing in his ears, he vaguely heard Axel speaking, but could only make out bits and pieces—things like how good a job he was doing at riding him and about how he had a nice ass, which he had squeezed on more than one occasion as they coupled.

But, when Axel grabbed both his hips and pulled him down roughly while pushing up at the same time, Sora cried out loudly, his frame spasming as he came, streaking thin lines of semen onto Axel's tense abdomen and the fluctuations of his passage causing Axel to orgasm with him, touching his insides wetly. Sora slumped down, his chest pressing into Axel's own compact one and his chin resting on the redhead's shoulder, his breath coming in fast and body slick with sweat.

The music still played outside, a backdrop to the intensity of their sex and aftermath.

Chuckling lowly, Axel licked Sora's ear and breathed into it, green eyes mischievously leering at the brunet. "So...you feel up to doing this again sometime?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So much for picking up pace, huh? Blame the internet crapping out for most of last month and my mind for focusing on other stories if you must. Please Review.

* * *

**Thank You (Reviewers,** _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Kichou**, **Hatemylife68**, **AkuRokuStalker**, _TheSicklyRoseVamp1229_, Darka Moon, Hellblitz

...Well that's not slightly discouraging. That last one must have really _sucked_, which is a shame because I actually liked it. I almost never like my own smut. :/


	6. My Town: Seifer x Sora

**Title**: My Town  
**Author**: keadeblue264  
**Pairing**: Seifer/Sora  
**Summary**: [I can't think of a summary for this shite.]  
**Disclaimer**: _Kingdom Hearts_ belongs to _Square Enix_ and _Disney_. I make no monetary profit from this fiction. This written work is my own and may not be copied or reposted elsewhere and permission will not be given for either.  
**Warnings/Notes**: slash, slight KH2 alternate reality, cursing, minor violence, underage, frottage, hate porn.

* * *

This kid was spending way too much time in his town. It was bad enough that he had to hand over _his_ Struggle trophy to that punk, but now the brat had the audacity to think he was actually welcome in Twilight Town.

It seemed like he was in town every other day with his loser friends, taking jobs, hanging around with Hayner and his group, and just generally being a thorn in his side. Seifer saw red just thinking about it. He glared at the Struggle match board, the bane of his existence standing right next to him with the stupidest grin on his face.

Seifer hated his life so much.

Of course he wanted to win back his Struggle trophy. He won it fair and square in the first place. Sure, he didn't exactly have the best sportsmanship ever, and maybe he insulted his opponents a lot, but he won that trophy. Then this loser comes along and, to his chagrin, proves himself to be the strongest person in Twilight Town. It just burned his blood up.

He just looked so fucking smug, standing there chatting about stupid things with his friends, like he'd already won the match. What was his name again? Sora? Sounded like a girl's name to be honest. Seifer smirked a little at that; his opponent had a girly name. If nothing else, he could at least laugh at that.

The referee handed Sora a Struggle club and said some things Seifer didn't pay attention to. Probably stating the rules for the hundredth time. He didn't need to listen; he knew the rules unlike some low life outsider who had no business being in _his_ town.

After the referee finally stopped talking, they took their places in the ring.

"Good luck," Sora said, crouching down into a fighting stance.

Seifer scoffed. "Whatever," he replied, pointing his Struggle bat at his opponent.

oOo

He lost. He fucking _lost_.

Seifer growled. There was no way this loser was better than him at his own game. Something had to be up. He couldn't accept this loss so easily, especially when Sora was just standing there, that stupid grin on his face, as if he didn't know what exactly he had just taken away from Seifer.

"You know," Sora began casually, balancing his Struggle bat on his right shoulder, "you're not that bad."

Seifer sucked on his teeth in distaste. "I didn't ask for your opinion," he said. He felt the strongest urge to throw down his club. He turned around and started walking back to Rai and Fuu. "Get out of my sight. And my town."

Thankfully, he didn't hear a reply, which was just excellent for his patience.

oOo

A few days passed, blissful Sora free days that he spent training and honing his Struggle technique. Unfortunately, someone out there must have really had it out for him, because Sora came back. Seifer barely restrained from grinding his teeth. Fuck his life.

Sora's little lackeys were standing around the Struggle ring. Rai and Fuu were out of the way for once. Seifer felt the strongest to beat this brat down. The best part? The back alley would provide a good cover just in case he decided to take out his frustrations.

"What's your problem anyway?" Sora asked, his tone clearly offended.

"I don't have a problem," Seifer answered. "You're just a pain in my side."

This had been going on for about ten minutes. He wasn't sure what Sora was thinking exactly when he chose to confront him. Maybe he wanted to set him straight. It just made Sora look even more stupid than he already was.

"Hey, you could stop being a jerk, you know." Sora scowled at him. "I'm just trying to nice. Maybe you should be nice back."

"I don't even like you," Seifer growled out from behind his clenched teeth. "Why would I be nice to you?"

"Because people are naturally supposed to be nice," Sora countered.

Sora was getting mad. His stance was tense and he was inching closer to Seifer every time he spoke. Maybe he would get lucky and Sora would try to hit him first, that way he could gloat about it in his face later when he eventually blamed Seifer for the fight, when in fact he was the one who threw the first punch. That would be some points to his ego. He needed that.

Seifer sneered. His patience with this kid was wearing thin. "Get out of my face," he said lowly. As much as he would love to beat this punk within an inch of his life, there was also the problem of being unable to stand knowing he was even in Twilight Town in the first place. _His_ Twilight Town. He wanted to beat the punk up, but at the same time, he wanted Sora to just leave and never come back.

"No," Sora said back heatedly. And, as if making a point, he stepped closer.

Seifer growled once more, pushing at Sora in frustration. Before he could come up with anything to say, Sora lunged at him.

There were grunts and swears, and Seifer could swear he felt a seam tear in his trench coat because Sora kept pulling at it as they scrambled all over the alley, pushing each other into walls and eventually rolling around on the ground. There was dirt on his face and blood on his tongue from being hit in the mouth and it also pumped wildly in his veins. Suddenly, everything stopped. Seifer was straddling Sora, and they were both breathing heavily. There was blood on Sora's face, but Seifer didn't know if it was his own or not.

Seifer smashed their lips together, and Sora made a groaning sound in the back of his throat. Seifer bit his bottom lip to make him shut up, but otherwise continued to kiss the stupid brat as hard as he could, their faces pressed together so closely it almost hurt.

He _hated_ this kid and he honestly didn't know why he was kissing him, but Sora was doing it too, and maybe he could use this to humiliate him later. For now, though, he concentrated on his task, trying to make him submit, trying to best him somehow, even if the method was unconventional. He ripped his face away, almost startled to realize he was hard in his pants. A good fight always got his blood going, but never like this. In fact, he wasn't even aroused during the actual fight.

Pushing it aside, he grinded his hips downward almost instinctively, feeling the line of a similar erection in Sora's pants against his own straining one. A moan that was absolutely agonized slipped from Sora's bleeding lips. Keeping himself balanced on one arm, Seifer kept rubbing his groin against Sora's forcefully, the teen's body rocking slightly with every upward stroke.

Sora grabbed the lapels of his coat, his eyes clenched shut, his breath coming out hard from his gaping mouth. Seifer growled low in his throat, and Sora moaned in response. Their hips continued to pump together in time, pressing hard enough that their hip bones rubbed against each other.

Seifer sucked on his teeth as he came in his underwear, and, if the tensing of Sora's body was any indication, he came right around the same time. Panting back and forth, they stilled and everything was mostly quiet. Seifer's fingers dug into the ground, and he made an angry sound, mostly to himself. It was then that he noticed he was being stared at.

"Get out of my town. I never want to see your stupid face again," Seifer said right in Sora's face, staring right into those blue eyes before standing up, leaving him in the dirt where he belonged.

* * *

After much thought, I've decided to continue this collection. However, I won't be taking any more requests. I've got too much on my plate real life wise and fanfiction wise.

I hope I've made at least one person happy with this choice because I'm honestly still iffy about it. Response will keep this going so don't be shy.

Anyway, there's no actual Struggle fighting written here because I just didn't have the patience for it. Sorry. I'm also very ashamed that I resorted to adrenaline filled hate sex. Don't hate me.

Review please.


	7. Jealously: Riku x Sora, Tidus x Sora

**Warnings/Notes**: slash, alternate universe - modern setting, one-sided crush, jealously, blowjobs, underage sexual activity.

* * *

Riku did not mind...at first. Tidus was one of Sora's best friends. Riku was perfectly fine with letting Sora hang out with Tidus, because - honestly - he never thought of it as a problem. Sometimes he would even go along with Sora whenever Tidus wanted to meet up. As far as Riku was concerned, Tidus was a pretty all right guy.

Although, noticing certain signs when with Tidus didn't take long at all.

It started on a Wednesday after school. Normally, Riku would drive Sora home since they lived on the same street (and because Sora hated being on the bus at the end of a school day; he still wasn't old enough to drive on his own), but Sora wanted ice cream and Tidus was naturally invited along. And Riku was okay with that. Luckily for him, there was a little building that sold ice cream, among other things, not far from their street so it wasn't completely out of the way.

Riku ended up paying for both his and Sora's cones. Sora almost never carried any money with him, the only exceptions being for school lunch and the occasional video game. After over one year into their relationship, Riku was more than used to paying for Sora's food. And ordering Sora's food for him. Riku left Tidus to buy whatever he wanted and sat next to Sora at one of wooden tables with benches for seats near the building.

Sora reached for his ice cream first and Riku second, wrapping an arm around Riku's back once he had the treat in hand, his other hand settling on Riku's hip. Tidus walked over, carton of fries in hand, and playfully threw one at Sora, which was met with a squawk and no attempt to dodge, before sitting at the other side of the table. Riku chuckled behind his ice cream and said nothing while Sora sat with a fry in his lap, not even willing to shake his leg to dislodge it. He just inched himself a little closer to Riku and pretended it never happened.

The weather was warming up again, and Sora was excited about summer vacation coming in a few months. Happily talking about it with Tidus, Sora licked leisurely at the vanilla ice cream in his cone. Sora's index finger went up under Riku's shirt a little, touching skin, and Riku could say he was having a good time.

That was, of course, before he saw what was going on.

Tidus was looking at Sora. Which shouldn't have been a big deal since they were talking and Tidus wasn't one to avoid eye contact. However, Tidus was sneaking glances at Sora's mouth, particularly when it was preoccupied with ice cream. Slightly bewildered and a little angry, Riku wasn't sure what to do.

Sora chatted away, none the wiser, and stole one of Tidus's fries.

Later when all the food was eaten, Riku and Sora parted ways with Tidus, who chose to walk home instead of hitching another ride from Riku. Riku's fingers gripped the steering wheel a bit harder during the drive to Sora's, but he refused to get ahead of himself and jump to conclusions. There was probably no way Tidus was actually staring at Sora in that way. Riku knew better than to start getting jealous, especially if it really did turn out to be nothing. And, besides, Sora was with him, not Tidus. Pacified with that reassurance, he slowly pulled into the driveway at Sora's house.

Walking Sora to the door and kissing him goodbye, Riku went home.

After that day, Riku began to notice other things about Tidus whenever Sora was around. Like how he sometimes looked at Sora a bit longer than he should have, only a couple seconds that might as well have been minutes. Or like how there were times when he would hand Sora something and their fingers would brush because Tidus did it on purpose. And how could Riku not see the way Tidus got tense every single time Sora became affectionate with Riku in public.

Three weeks of Riku watching Tidus passed, and Riku was a mentally brooding balloon of jealously ready to pop.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, pausing his game to look at Riku.

It was Saturday afternoon, which usually meant an all day video game marathon for Sora with Riku over just sitting around. Sora wore a concerned expression from his place on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine," Riku answered. He was laid back on Sora's bed, eyes aimed at the ceiling. "What's up?"

"It's just," Sora began, controller forgotten. "You seem kinda upset lately." He got up from the carpeted floor and sat next to Riku's feet. "You wanna talk about it?"

Riku leaned up on his hands. "Not really."

Fiddling with his fingers, Sora asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Riku scooted down the bed until he was sitting next to Sora. "I'm fine, promise."

"Okay," Sora said dubiously. He kissed Riku regardless, a simple three second press of lips. "If you say so."

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if anything changes," Riku spoke softly, leaning in for another kiss.

Sora made a sound of acceptance as their lips met again, resting his hands on Riku's upper arms. Riku clutched the fabric of Sora's shirt at the abdomen, slipping a bit of his tongue between Sora's lips for a second, just barely coming into contact with Sora's own tongue before pulling back. Huffing a breath against Riku's mouth, Sora kissed him insistently, trying to get Riku's tongue into play with a tease of his own.

A laugh bubbled up from Riku's throat, and he obliged by lazily sticking his tongue in Sora's mouth, receiving a pleased noise in response. Minutes passed, Riku's hand gradually loosening its hold in the shirt. Finally he let go completely then slipped his hand inbetween Sora's legs. Sora jerked slightly then relaxed.

Riku rubbed over him one time, Sora only just beginning to get hard.

They pulled apart, and Riku didn't waste any time sinking to the floor, resting his weight on his knees. Sora panted lightly above him, spreading his legs and leaning back a little, hands bracing him. Riku had the button of Sora's jeans undone and zipper unzipped before Sora was even properly settled. Red underwear separated him from Sora's steadily hardening dick, but Riku - with some help from Sora - slid Sora's jeans and underwear down enough so he could reach in and pull it out, the underwear left covering Sora's balls.

Fingers loosely curled around the base, Riku leaned in and flicked his tongue just below the head. Sora keened and squirmed.

Grazing his lips further up the head until he reached the slit, Riku opened his mouth to take Sora inside. Riku could only count on one hand how many times he's done this to Sora, but he was slowly getting used to the taste of flesh in his mouth. A shudder went up his back.

Tidus would never know the feeling of doing this Sora, not if he could help it.

His head dipped lower, taking more of Sora in. Sora grew harder against his tongue, and it wasn't long before a little precum leaked out only to be licked away by Riku, Sora shuddering at the wet organ touching his slit. Hollowing his cheeks, Riku set a slow rhythm with his head, his mouth sliding up and down Sora's cock.

Sora whimpered. "Riku..." His right hand went to the back of Riku's head while the left curled up into his bedsheets. Throbbing in Riku's mouth, Sora groaned, fingers twitching in Riku's hair.

"I love you," Sora moaned out lowly.

Riku blew a sigh out his nose and moved up off Sora's erection, his breath ghosting over the head. His lips felt really wet, the taste of precum spread over his tongue. Kissing at the slit, he took Sora back in, feeling happy and satisfied despite how his own dick remained pulsing hard in his underwear.

More precum dribbled out onto Riku's tongue, and soon Sora was coming down his throat whilst gasping. Sora fell back onto the bed, breathing hard as Riku swallowed around him. Riku stroked under Sora's shirt, pushing it up, and pulled his mouth off Sora's slowly softening flesh. He climbed up from the floor to straddle Sora's thighs, looking as his red face as he recovered.

Sora started to reach for Riku, still panting, but Riku shook his head quickly, undoing his own pants and barely getting himself out and stroking a few times before he ended up streaking come over Sora's uncovered stomach.

And the next day, if Riku felt at all smug around Tidus, he kept it to himself.

* * *

I haven't written any kind of smut in so long. This is probably really dumb. And really late. I apologise for that.


End file.
